Elena vs Shuriki
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena fights Shuriki for the Avalor castle throne. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Elena vs. Shuriki. Now I've been gone for a little while and at that time I've watched Elena and the Secret of Avalor a few times.**

 **Tom: So I suggested we did a fight on Elena and Shuriki, just like in the Kingdom Fighting series.**

 **Isiah: Tom, the fight between the two was my idea.**

 **Tom: But I said it was a good idea.**

 **Isiah: Whatever, bro. But anyway, we decided to make this fight happen during Elena and the Secret of Avalor where after she gets freed from the amulet, she confronts Shuriki inside the palace.**

 **Tom: Let's get started!**

 **James: OH YEAH! FIGHT SCENE!**

 **Amber: Worldstar!**

 **Isiah: Alright, first off, I thought I told you two to go over to the other side, and secondly, Amber, I don't know where you got that Worldstar crud from but don't you ever say that again.**

* * *

On one side is a sorceress sitting on her throne in a dark green robe. On the other side is a teenage princess in a red and white dress walking up to face her opponent.

"You killed my parents and invaded Avalor," Elena said. "Now you'll pay."

"If it's a fight you want, then you're gonna get a battle, Princess Elena. FIGHT," Shuriki shouted preparing herself for combat and so did Elena.

 **Round 1. Fight!**

Elena started off the fight by jumping and giving Shuriki many bicycle kicks to her face. Once she reached the ground, she got back up and dragon kicked Shuriki's face knocking her on the ground. When Shuriki got back up, she used her powers to transform into Mateo. Elena wasn't fooled and continued to fight. Kicking the fake in his chest before uppercutting it in the jaw sending the fake Mateo mid-air.

While the fake Mateo was in mid-air, Elena performed a three kick combo to his body before delivering a low blow to the crotch area when he landed on his feet. Elena then grabbed the fake Mateo by the head and performed a backflip making the fake land on his back turning back into Shuriki afterwards. When she got back up, she grabbed Elena by the throat and nearly choked her to death. before slamming her on the ground. Elena got back up and threw one of the flagpoles at Shuriki's chest making her land on the ground.

 **Elena wins.**

"Surrender now or I will be forced to use extreme measures," Elena demanded. "Shuriki just got up and took out her sorcery sword preparing for the next round.

 **Round 2. Fight.**

Shuriki attempted to cut Elena's head off but she dodged it and performed a handstand, grabbing Shuriki with her legs and slamming her to the other side of the room on her neck. When both fighters got back up, Shuriki conjured up a spell that sent Elena flying through the roof of the castle with Shuriki following closely. She flew up to Elena and put the sword through her stomach. Then pulling it out and grabbing Elena, flying back down to the castle grounds, slamming her on her back, breaking it completely.

Elena suddenly not being defeated got up and cartwheel kicked Shuriki before doing an huge uppercut to her jaw breaking it completely. Shuriki flew for a second before coming back down only to be kicked in the throat by Elena. She flew against one of the castle walls and Elena soon charged at her, going through and breaking the walls until they were outside in front of the castle. Elena threw Shuriki when they were outside.

Shuriki slowly got up but didn't pick up her sword. This gave Elena an opportunity to kick Shuriki in the knee breaking it completely and super roundhouse kick her head right off making her body fall motionless. Elena saw this and knowing that the fight was over, she took a bow ending the fight.

 **Elena wins. Fatality.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright guys. I'd say that fight was a job well done. If you want you can request a fight in my Ultimate Kingdom Fighters 3 crossover. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you haven't yet, check out my new story called Chipmunk Sorcerer.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to review nicely. No flames as always. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**

* * *

 **If the fight wasn't enough to entertain you or you're just looking for a good laugh, check out this Quick Random Moment**

 ***Esteban and Elena having a conversation when Armando walks by past them and Esteban looks at him***

 **Esteban: Heh heh, Armando. I like what I see back there!**

 **Elena: This motherlover is gay!**


End file.
